Ingot
The Vulcar Ingot is a sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Ingot is a station wagon which appears to be primarily based on the 1996-2001 Nissan Stagea and 1992-1997 Audi 100/A6 (C4 Chassis) with influence of the 1993-1997 Volkswagen Passat (B4). The car is also a subtle nod to Volvo station wagons with its rigid construction and boxy appearance, though there is little similarity in overall appearance. Despite sporting a racing steering wheel and pedals, the Ingot is underpowered and not at all performance-oriented, befitting of its family car nature. The car's appearance remains unchanged in GTA V, though it is now a front-wheel drive. Performance The Ingot has a low-powered 6 cylinder engine (somewhat reminiscent of Audi's underwhelming 2.8 liter V6, used in the C4 chassis wagon), coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in an FF drive-train layout (interestingly, the car is rear wheel drive in GTA IV). The Ingot isn't very fast; after finding fifth gear (which in itself is a challenge), the car bogs down and hesitates to shift back into fourth, making highway driving painfully slow at times. The Ingot does, however, have decent handling, and its suspension is not too hard or too soft, making it perfect for city driving. It can go 0-60 in 12.3 seconds with a top speed of 150 MPH (250 KM/H). It is worth $9,000. Fittingly apt for its Volvo roots, the car is very rigid, and has average crash deformation. GTA V Overview Variant ).]] A special "VD90R" variant of the car can occasionally be found in GTA IV; it's an Ingot with removed badging and new grill, a discrete spoiler and body kit, and candy red paint. This variant is driven by the Russian Mafia. Is based on the Nissan Stagea 260RS Autech Version with the name being derived from Volvo's 850R. Locations GTA IV *The Ingot can be seen in West Broker, where the Russian presence is strong. They can also rarely be found in Bohan. The VD90R variant is usually found in the Hove Beach area, where it is driven by Russian Mafia members. *Spawns more frequently when driving a Hakumai. *Sometimes when the player starts the game and loads a savegame (especially in the Hove Beach safehouse), they can find an Ingot with a missing front bumper parked outside. *Spawns often near the beginning of the storyline. After a few missions, however, it becomes one of the most difficult cars to find in the game. GTA V *Very common in the countryside, specifically around Harmony, Grapeseed and Paleto Bay. It can also be found in the southern parts of Los Santos, such as Davis and Strawberry. Design errors *The Ingot lacks an exhaust pipe in both Stock and VD90R trims yet a trail of fumes are visible. *The Ingot has a texture bug with its tail- and headlights when close up (XB1/PS4). Trivia General *The Ingot plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 and Tuff Gong Radio in GTA IV. **RamJam FM in Episodes from Liberty City. *Ingot means "block of metal, (typically oblong in shape)", which could be a reference to the car's lack of value and its very square and linear design. Grand Theft Auto IV *After Niko Bellic collects all thirty cars for Stevie, Stevie agrees to purchase cars from Niko with the Ingot fetching $1,000. *In GTA IV, driving an Ingot around seems to spawn the Securicar and is seen driving around, this happens a lot faster in West and Central Algonquin. Grand Theft Auto V *Unlike its GTA IV variant, the Ingot in GTA V cannot have its bodywork modified in Los Santos Customs. Navigation }} de:Ingot es:Ingot pl:Ingot sv:Ingot Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vulcar Category:Station wagons Category:Gang vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Sedans Vehicle Class